Capri
by Allifany06
Summary: Set some time in the future. Booth and Bones both have unexpected news. Where will their paths lead them?
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't stop pacing. Her softly lit office swayed by over and over as she retraced her previous footsteps across a rug she found in Rome. She paused for a moment, her eyes locked on the many colors of intricate threading, though her mind didn't register what she was seeing. Her head snapped up at the sound of a knock.

There stood her partner, clad in worn out jeans and a black t-shirt. He was casual as ever, but his face held a peculiar look. Temperance stared at him for a moment, noticing the way his forehead was creased. His lips almost held a frown. She sighed.

"Hey Bones." He said softly, trying not to prod her with questions. Her glassy eyes and red nose were a dead give away to her freshly shed tears, but he knew how defensive she could be. He took a couple steps forward and closed her door. He had news of his own, but whatever was troubling her was more important. She was more important.

He sat on the arm of her couch, never breaking eye contact with her. He couldn't help but wonder how someone so troubled could still look so beautiful. "Talk to me."

Temperance looked away and ran her fingers though her shoulder length waves. The last thing she wanted to do was let her guard down, especially to someone who could see right through her anyway. Yet, she knew that if there was anyone she could trust, it was her partner. Unwanted tears sprang to her eyes and she turned to face him.

"Jason's dead." She whispered, crossing her arms in a last chance effort to keep at least a shred of her dignity. She blinked as the man in front of her lurched to his feet and pulled her against his body, his protective embrace taking her by surprise. Her mind screamed 'push him away', but her body refused to obey. She crumbled to pieces in his arms, her tears soaking his shirt.

"I am so sorry, Temperance." He whispered against her hair. He rubbed soothing circles on her back. "It's going to be okay…."

She choked on a couple sobs as her desperate hands clutched the back of his shirt in tight fistfuls. "I didn't love him." She choked. "I didn't love him."

Booth gently placed a kiss on the side of her forehead, and continued to sooth her. "You still cared for him. You have every right to be sad. Let it all out, Temperance…" He whispered, rocking her gently side to side.

"He'll never know…" She said softly, pulling back. She looked up into his deep coffee eyes and felt a wave if dizziness.

"What will he never know?" Booth asked in confusion.

She slowly turned away from him and walked over to her desk. She picked up a plastic zip lock bag with a thin white object inside, and returned to stand in front of him. Handing it to him with a shaky hand, she studied his face for a response.

Booth looked down at the pregnancy test, the bright pink plus sign stating the obvious. His eyes met hers, and he blinked a couple times. "You're pregnant."

She simply nodded, taking the test from him. She studied it herself for a moment, willing the plus to turn into a negative. "I need a miracle."

He sighed softly, placing his finger under her chin. Once again, her bright blue eyes met his, and he smiled. "There is no greater miracle than new life."

Temperance shook her head, walking over to the garbage can beside her desk. She dropped the test into it and crossed her arms. "It's not a miracle. I don't believe in miracles."

Booth knew she was putting her guard up. He also knew that she would do anything to take the focus off of her situation. He could tell simply by her changing expression. She was about to change the subject, and he had no control over it.

"Booth, I can tell there's something else on your mind. What is it?" She asked, leaning against her desk in a very fake casual manner. Her insides were screaming, and she felt sick.

He suddenly found his shoes very interesting, and he spoke barely audibly. "I'm going under cover."

She nodded. This wasn't news to her; he had done it many times. "Am I going?" She asked hopefully.

He shook his head, and looked at her once more. "I can't even give you the details. This is top secret, Bones." _And I have no clue how to break this to you…_

"Oh." She said softly. "When will you be back?"

Booth ran his hand through his hair. "Not for a while."

Temperance took a step closer to him. "Booth…When will you be back?"

He avoided her penetrating stare. "It could be months but…it could be longer."

She put her hands on his arms. "As in…years?"

"I hope it doesn't come to that." He sighed. "Bones, I didn't want this assignment. I wanted to…"

"Stop." She interrupted him. "It doesn't matter. You're leaving me, just like Jason. Only it hurts worse with you." Her mouth snapped shut at the realization of what she had just said. Fresh tears stung her eyes. "Well, have fun doing whatever it is you're doing. Send a postcard."

She strode out of her office, not giving him a chance to even try to cool the sting. He watched her disappear from sight and sank down onto her couch, burying his face in his hands. If only she knew what he would do for her, if ever given the chance.


	2. Chapter 2

To say that she had the night from hell would be an understatement. She cried all the way home, spent have the night on the couch with all the junk food she could find, and the other half throwing it all up. The next morning, after having a total of two and a half hours sleep, she made her way to the Jeffersonian. Ignoring questioning stares, she entered her office and dropped her bag by her desk. A note caught her eye.

_Bones,_

_Words cannot express how badly I feel about last night. I am so sorry about Jason…I know he meant a lot to you. I never wanted to leave you like this. Not when you are hurting and pregnant…I didn't want to leave you at all. I wish so badly that I could tell you what this assignment is. More than that, I wish you could come with me. It just can't happen that way…I am so sorry. Temperance, you mean more to me than you know. By the time you read this, I will be on my way to my destination. Please don't be sad. I hate seeing you cry. Please smile, for me? I miss you already and I wish you the best. I will be home as soon as I can. _

_-Booth_

She gripped the note in her hands and closed her eyes, letting a couple tears fall. She had no idea he was leaving so soon, yet she could understand why he didn't track her down to say goodbye. She hadn't exactly reacted like she should. Guilt flooded her heart and she shoved all traces of pain from her mind, diving straight into her work.

Five years later

"Mommy, can you keep reading?"

Temperance smiled down at her daughter, tucked cozily beneath soft blankets. Strawberry blonde curls framed an angelic face, and her bright blue eyes twinkled. She grinned, revealing a set of perfect dimples.

"Capri, it's past your bedtime." She said softly, reaching out to tuck a curl behind her ear.

"Just a little bit more, Mommy? Please?"

She couldn't help but laugh. At just over four years old, her little girl was her mirror image. Beautiful, stubborn, intelligent, and innocent. She sighed, pinching her nose playfully. "One more page, and then you need to go to sleep."

Capri smiled, resting her hands casually folded in her lap, waiting for her mother to continue. She didn't understand half of what she was hearing, but the sound of her mother's voice always made her feel safe and loved.

Temperance turned the page in her latest novel and began reading once more. "Lying beneath a mess of shrapnel and rotting lumber, was the body…." She paused, shaking her head. "You know, Capri. You really need to go to sleep."

Her daughter sighed. "You always skip the good parts!"

"Sweetheart, do you know why I love you?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

Capri straightened, shaking her head. "Because I was in your tummy?"

She laughed. "Yes. And do you know why else?"

The little girl thought intently for a moment, the wheels in her head turning. After a moment, her eyes brightened. "Because I help out in the lab?"

She stifled a laugh. 'Helping out in the lab' just meant prodding Hodgins with questions, and begging to look through the microscope. "Well, that too honey. But there is another reason."

Capri shrugged her shoulders. "Why mommy?"

Temperance gently caressed her daughter's soft cheek with her finger tip. "Because you're my little miracle."

Capri giggled. She looked up at her mother for a moment before her gaze was averted. "Mommy, who is that?" She asked, pointing behind her towards the doorway.

A chill ran down Temperance's spine, realizing there was someone in her house. She turned around sharply, and froze in place. A man stood there, his body resting against the door frame. His hands were tucked in his jean pockets, and a familiar smile rested on his face.

"Hey Bones."


	3. Chapter 3

Temperance felt like she was going to either faint, cry, or puke…or a combination of all of them. She had forced this man from her mind years ago, rationalizing him away as if he no longer existed. Yet, there he stood.

She swallowed and winced at the dryness in the back of her throat. Trying to compose herself, she turned to face her daughter. "Capri, why don't you go to sleep now, okay? Mommy just needs to talk to a friend. I will see you in the morning." She said, forcing her tone to be soft and calm.

Capri smiled and nodded, closing her eyes. "Night mommy. I love you!"

Temperance smiled softly and kissed her forehead. "I love you too. Sweet dreams, baby." She kissed her forehead once more and stood, slowly turning to face where Booth had been standing, but froze when he wasn't there. Quickly, she made her way from the bedroom, turning off the light and closing the door almost all the way.

Carefully, she padded down the hall towards the kitchen, hoping he would be in there finding something to drink. She sighed when there was no sign of him. "Booth?" She said into the darkness, turning in a circle. All she could hear was the faint humming of the refrigerator and the faint tick of a clock.

She sighed, shaking her head. "I'm going crazy." She muttered, resting her palms on the kitchen island, looking down at her soft reflection on the smooth stove top.

"No you're not."

She whirled around, only to be steadied by strong hands. She looked up into the same coffee eyes she remembered and tried to slow her breathing.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Bones….I was just petting the puppy."

She blinked, trying to process everything. Angela had bought Capri a Golden Retriever puppy for Valentines Day, much to Temperance's dismay. She had no idea how to care for a dog, let alone how to keep it alive. Raising a daughter had been no easy feat, especially on days when she would ask why she doesn't have a daddy. Her stomach clenched as she realized her mind was racing, her pulse galloping nearly as fast.

"Bones…" He said softly, finally letting go of his gentle grip on her arms. "Are you okay?"

Suddenly, her wits came to her. She stared at the man in front of her as if he had just robbed her of her life. In a moment that flashed by faster than either of them could recognize, her fist collided with his face, knocking him square onto his back.

She stood over him as he stared up at her in shock, blood trickling from his nose. He gently touched it, wincing and looking at the blood on his fingers. The look she saw in his eyes broke her heart, much more than she had anticipated. Tears flooded her eyes.

She hurried to the hand towel drawer and grabbed one, soaking it in fresh cold water. After ringing it out, she kneeled down next to him and gently touched it to his face. "I am so sorry…I just…I am…." She stuttered, choking on her cries.

He reached up and grabbed her trembling hands. "No…I am the one who is sorry." He said softly, looking into her tear filled blue eyes. He faintly acknowledged how much they reminded him of a stormy ocean, especially at that moment.

She shook her head. "I broke your nose." She said quietly.

"How do you know?"

She gave him a peculiar look and he almost laughed. "Right…"

Gently, very gently, she placed her hands on either side of his face and rested her thumbs on both sides of his nose. With a quick tiny movement, his nose realigned with a sickening sound. He shrieked.

"Sorry…" She said through clenched teeth. His nose began to pour again and she let him reapply the towel. He sat straighter, resting his back against the cupboard doors. He watched her as she busied herself, grabbing an ice pack and a clean towel.

She was as beautiful as ever. Her hair rested gracefully around her shoulders, to the middle of her back. His eyes scanned her body, appreciating it shamelessly.

She caught his gaze, but chose not to question him. Kneeling down next to him once more, she looked into his eyes. "Booth...How?" She said, lacking the right words for once in her life. "Why?"

He wanted to touch her. To pull her into his arms. But the blood on his hands made him think twice. He sighed. "Honestly?"

"Yes." She said, not breaking eye contact. She knew he would never be able to divulge details to her about his top secret assignment, but she had to know for sure if it was over.

"The assignment ended yesterday. All I could think about this whole time was you…and wondering if you would ever let me back into your life."

That did it. She looked down at the floor as tears spilled from her eyes like raindrops in a thunderstorm.

His throat tightened as tears formed in his own eyes. What was she thinking? Was she crying from joy or sorrow? "Temperance…" He whispered.

She lifted her head to meet his gaze once more. "Of course I want you back in my life."

His heart felt like it was going to explode. All he could do was smile, and then wince because of the horrendous pain that simple gesture caused.

She smiled and ran her fingertips down the side of his face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I will be." He said, laughing slightly. "Bones….Your little girl is beautiful."

She grinned, beaming with pride. "Yes she is…And she knows it. She's very intelligent."

Booth laughed, and winced once more. "She'd have to be, with your genes in her." He sat up a little straighter, and then laid the ice pack and towel on the counter behind him, glad that the bleeding had stopped. He slowly stood, and Temperance held onto his arm tightly, making sure he wasn't going to fall. "I'm okay." He said reassuringly.

She looked up at him, realizing without words what it is he wanted. He didn't have to ask. She stepped forward into his arms, and he held her close. "You're finally home." She whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Thank you so much for the reviews. I plan to keep this story going for a while, and all the positive feedback is very encouraging. Please continue to let me know what you think.

Neither wanted to let go. He held her so close that they could feel each other's hearts beating against their own. She sighed in his embrace, a sigh of contentment and relief. A soft whine penetrated the still air.

He smiled against her hair. "I think the puppy needs to go outside." He said, slowly letting go of her.

"Yeah." She said softly, nodding. "Um…Make yourself at home. You know where everything is. I will be right back." She smiled and headed to the guest bedroom where the sleepy puppy stood lazily wagging his tail and whimpering. She picked him up and stroked his soft head. "Come on, you. Thank you for telling me this time instead of leaving me a mess." She said laughing. She walked down the hall and smiled at Booth who was busy getting cleaned up over the sink.

He watched as she went out the front door, the whining puppy secure against her chest. He laughed as a thought struck him. Five years ago, she would have been carrying that dog at arms length, worried that it would pee on her. Motherhood had changed her.

After a few minutes, she reappeared with a smile. "Mission accomplished." She said laughing, and returned the puppy, which Capri had dubbed "Charlie" to his area in the guest room. After making sure he was settled in, she returned to the living room and sat down next to Booth.

He couldn't take his eyes off her. He watched as she shifted uncomfortably beneath his gaze. "I have missed you." He whispered without a second thought.

Finally, she dared look at him. Her heart thudded harder against her chest as she detected a different look in his eyes. One that she had never seen before. For a brief moment, she realized that he was looking at her with longing. She felt an odd pang in her stomach. Butterflies? No…she never experienced such things.

"I missed you too…" She said, her voice cracking almost undetectably. He smiled. She stared at his lips.

Booth thought he was going to come unglued. This was his partner. Sure, it had been five years, but they had never once even acknowledged their obvious feelings for each other. _I want to kiss you so bad._

Her eyes widened, and he froze. "Did I just say that out loud?"

She nodded, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

Those lips….His body leaned forward and he lost every ounce of control he had previously held. His lips caressed hers.

Each could hear their pulse thundering loudly in their ears, both of their hands trembling equally as much. Her hands went instantly to his face, holding him there as if he would somehow back away.

Their lips continued their dance, slow at first and then more insistent. His hands rested on her hips, pulling her closer to his body. Just when he felt like he was going to surrender completely, a dull pain shot through his face, though his lips remained where they were.

"Sorry…" She mumbled, slowly breaking the kiss. She looked into his eyes and saw that he was smiling.

"It's okay." He whispered, placing one last gentle kiss on the corner of her lips.

They sat there for a few moments, just looking at one another. Finally, he broke the silence. "So um…are we okay?"

She sighed, looking down at her lap. "I don't know."


	5. Chapter 5

Her heart sank as she sensed his spirit deflating

Her heart sank as she sensed his spirit deflating. She looked up at him, trying not to focus on the look she saw in his eyes. "Booth…" She whispered, sighing softly. "It's been so long…I just…."

He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I didn't want to leave, Bones."

She nodded slowly. "I know it's not your fault. I just…I guess I can't help but be a little bit angry over it. I'm not angry at you…" She grabbed his hand, assuring him. "I'm just angry over the situation. It wasn't fair to either of us. We had a partnership…"

He had so many things he wanted to say, but didn't know how. "I'd like to have our partnership again, if you want it too…I'm sure the FBI wouldn't have a problem teaming us up again." He said quietly.

Temperance sighed. "It's been five years, Booth. We've both changed as people. Do we really even know each other anymore? Be honest with yourself, Booth. Do you really know me?"

Booth placed his hands on either side of her face. "I know things have changed, but I know the person that is right here…" He said, placing his fingertips gently on her chest above her heart. "And I know we have a lot to talk about."

She nodded. "I think we need to finally talk about what is really going on between us…"

Booth opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a tiny voice.

"Mommy!"

A little girl with soft blonde ringlets stood at the side of the couch, her teddy bear tucked securely under her arm. Temperance looked at her and smiled. "What is it, sweetie?"

The four year old looked at Booth for a couple seconds, then back at her mother. "He's handsome, even with a big red nose."

Temperance felt heat rise to her face. She looked at Booth who chuckled briefly, before smiling at Capri. "Hey kiddo! What's your name?" He asked, already knowing what it was. He wanted to get to know this child.

A grin lit her small face, her eyes sparkling in the dim light of the living room. "Capri." She said, proudly. She walked over to where Booth sat, and handed him her teddy bear. "And this is Doctor Max."

Booth smiled, taking the bear from her. "Well it is nice to meet you, Capri. And you too Dr." He said, shaking Capri's little hand first, and then the teddy's paw.

He couldn't believe how much the little girl resembled Bones. Everything was practically identical about them, accept for her lighter hair and dimples. He knew her hair would darken, but the dimples probably came from her father. He moved over, allowing Capri a spot to sit between the two adults.

Temperance couldn't help but smile, watching her daughter and Booth together. She knew Booth probably hadn't seen his son since he'd been back. Parker had always missed him, but he took the separation rather well. He knew his dad had an important job to do. Over the years, he had formed a bond with Capri. He never let her out of his sight when he was around, and was always protecting her like a big brother. "Booth?" She asked, interrupting the conversation he and her daughter were having about dinosaurs.

He looked up at her. "Yeah Bones?"

"Have you seen Parker yet?" She asked softly.

Capri glanced up at her mother. "Why would he see Parker, mommy?"

Temperance smiled. "Agent Booth is Parker's daddy. He's finally home from his very important job!" She said, twirling one of Capri's ringlets around her finger.

Capri stared at Booth. "You're Parker's daddy??" She said, astonished.

Booth smiled, "Yes I am, kiddo." He looked up at Temperance. "And no…I talked to Rebecca a few hours ago and he is at a camp for a couple weeks."

She nodded in understanding. So many things needed to be rebuilt, and renewed. She found herself staring at Booth, her heart racing as she thought about the kiss they had shared moments before. It had felt so…right.

Capri looked up at Booth, forgetting all about the conversation that had gone on. "My favorite dinosaur is the Long Neck!" She said, smiling.

Booth grinned. "Yeah? Mine is the T-Rex!"

Temperance interrupted. "Actually it's called 'Tyrannosaurus Rex." She said, correcting him for her daughter's benefit. "Can you say that word, honey?"

Booth grimaced. "Bones, she's four."

"And she has a very high IQ for her age!" She argued, rolling her eyes.

Capri shrugged. "Mommy, can I be a dinosaur expert when I grow up?"

Temperance felt the breath hitch in her throat, her chest tightening. She stared at her daughter, unable to answer.

Booth looked at her, confused at her reaction. "She's definitely smart enough, Bones!"

Temperance nodded slowly. "Capri, you can be anything you want to be." She said softly, kissing her forehead. She blinked a couple times to avoid falling tears. "Come on sweetie, it's time for bed." She said, standing up. She picked up the little girl, who waved at Booth. "Night night!" She said softly, laying her head on her mother's shoulder as she was carried back to her room.

A few minutes later, Temperance returned to the living room and sat next to Booth. She could see the confusion on his face, but tried to act as if nothing was wrong. She felt his gaze penetrating her thoughts, and she cleared her throat. "Are you thirsty?"

He didn't even hear her. "Why did her question upset you, Bones?"

She ran her hand through her long hair, looking down at the floor. She took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "Because…Capri may not ever get the chance."

Booth shifted in his seat, grabbing her hand. "What do you mean?" He asked, his voice low and barely above a whisper. He was scared of her answer.

Finally her eyes met his, as a couple of tears fell. "She has cancer."


End file.
